Manolo's Hidden Talent
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Ep 10: Manolo's Hidden Talent w/ Alden Ford In-studio guest Alden Ford Games played If You've Got The Money, I've Got The Time Submitted by Austin & Katie Alderman from Roanoke, Virginia Necessary background The website cameo.com allows you to pay a celebrity to send a custom message to a friend for a fee. We spent like two hours doing this the other night. How to play Players will be given a celebrity and they guess what it costs to have the celebrity wish their friend a happy birthday or whatever. Example: Gilbert Gottfried charges US$175 but you can get a message from Sam Coleman (AKA Young Hodor from that one scene in Game of Thrones) for US$20. Points go to whoever is closest. Bonus points if you guess the cost exactly. House rule: whoever guesses the closest amount gets a custom magnet sponsored by Sticker Mule. House rule 2: lightning round! House rule 3: if Jo mentions Gilmore Girls, you win. Ward Gume Submitted by Reilly Brown from Sandy Springs, Georgia How to play Change all of the vowels in every word of a sentence to create a brand new sentence. May require a sheet of paper. If the judge can't figure out what you are saying, you win. note: is it just me, or did they not replace all of the vowels in the title of the game? Oh, well. Dr. Handmaps Inspired by Matt Susko from Washington, Pennsylvania How to play Callers call in and instruct the in-studio folks how to hold their hands in front of their faces, and then instruct them where to abouts from there using features of the hand. Using the wrist, near the ring finger, etc. The goal is for the in-studio folks to correctly guess where the caller is and what state. If the studio folks guess correctly, the caller is awarded 2 points for the correct state and 2 points for the correct city they're in. The game ends either when a caller says, "Man, I've been to all those states" or when someone get 8 points. Hope this helps. Trivia Alden grew up in Alaska and can subsequently wake up when it's dark and sleep when it's light. Alden has recorded young adult novels featuring vampires, but he doesn't want you to know which ones. note: if you edit this wiki page to link to them, you're uncool. Alden suggested that perhaps Sticker Mule sells breakfast sandwiches, which probably inspired a game on a future episode in which contestants pitch new products for Sticker Mule to sell. Manolo is very good at Ward Gume, because he always replaces words from what people say to him, anyway. Like "Tonight I gotta go home and meet the plumber" becomes "Hey, Manolo, you're doing really good today." A cat rides a Roomba. Two Men Talk About Fish: a short play excerpted from The Manolo Minute MANOLO MORENO is standing alone on stage examining the floor. ALEX "POP" ADAN hurries on stage, wearing an overcoat and scarf, and holding two identical large suitcases. MANOLO I bet you have great lox in Alaska. ALEX Lox is, like, cold-smoked? I like hot-cooked salmon. MANOLO Mm. ALEX My father-in-law catches salmon in Alaska every year. And then he smokes it himself. And they can it, which means putting it in a jar, it’s not a can, and then they mail it to us and so then I have, like, fresh, wild, caught salmon. MANOLO Wow. ALEX So, the texture’s more crumbly than slimy. Like, cold-smoked salmon is slimy texture, like raw. MANOLO Is it smoked with, like, flavor? ALEX Yeah, he buys special wood. And he sets up a tent in the backyard. And he hangs the fish and smokes them after he catches them. MANOLO Yeah, my ex’s grandfather would give me some and like, it’s very stinky, though. It was delicious. Delicious, stinky food. Like halal in a subway, but in your own house. ALEX I think you would like it for the value. ‘Cause a fishing license is, like, twenty bucks. And if you live in Alaska you’re allowed to get twenty or twenty-five fish a year. MANOLO Yeah, but who’s countin’, you know? ALEX In New York, if you’re at a restaurant and you want a piece of salmon, they’re like, “Oh, that’s twenty dollars.” MANOLO Yeah, like eighteen. Sixteen, eighteen. ALEX But for that same price you could get twenty-five whole salmon in Alaska. MANOLO I guess I’m moving to Alaska. ALEX hands MANOLO the two suitcases. ALEX I’ll eat it, but I don’t like fishing. I tried. Everyone’s dream is always like, “I’d love to go salmon fishing in Alaska,” and I tried it, and I’m like, “Why am I standing in a river? It’s cold, and none of the fish are biting.” MANOLO What if the river was hot, though, would you do it, then? ALEX Oh, that’d be nice. MANOLO See? You just don’t like cold things. ALEX No, fish stink. MANOLO But when it’s in your mouth, it’s worth the stink, right? ALEX You give them a lip piercing, and then you have to club them. I don’t know, it’s too much. I like to eat meat, and not kill it. Let someone else do the killing. MANOLO You need to hire a fish assassin. ALEX I’m leaving, you guys! ALEX exits. MANOLO No more fish talk. Who’m I gonna talk about with fish? The End